


Vows

by notjustmom



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Day 4: “What are you to do with the people who are cursed with both hearts and brains?” -Dorothy L. Sayersgiftgolden





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Since I never wrote the vows for the boys in my Ironstrange verse...

Stephen adjusted Tony's tie, then cleared his throat and took Tony's hands in his and began. "I never believed in love before the day I met you. I always thought, in fact, I knew that I would spend my life alone, until you ran into me in that diner, and then I knew -" He swore under his breath as he could feel tears at the corners of his eyes, and he looked into Tony's smiling tear-stained face and shook his head. "I knew that after that day, my life would never be the same. You are a gift, Tony Stark, and I - when I thought you were - when I thought you weren't coming home - I swore if I ever, if you ever did come home, I would make sure you always knew that you, I'm - I had written this out, had it memorized - damn it." He closed his eyes as Tony wiped the single tear that ran down his cheek, then cleared his throat again. "I promise to love, honor and respect you, always and forever, Tony Stark, my heart is yours." He took the ring from his pocket and slid it onto Tony's finger, and his heart did something funny - yes, he knew it wasn't truly his heart, hearts didn't flip or grow, not in the way it's written in stories, but at the moment, he couldn't find another way to describe how he felt as Tony raised an eyebrow at him and smiled in that way that made his knees tremble. 

Tony took his hands, and looked up at him for a long moment, before he started to speak. "I am here today because of you. Whenever I wanted to give up, I thought of you, and knew I had to keep breathing, keep doing whatever it was I had to do to get out of that cave, so I could come home to you. My life began the day I met you, Stephen. I had everything, every single thing anyone could want, except for someone who loved me for me, and I never thought that person existed. You have changed me, Stephen, on a cellular level - over the years we have known each other, you have rewired me, made me believe that I am worth loving, that I am needed, necessary. I promise to always, always love you. I promise to respect and honor the love you give so freely to me." He slid the golden ring onto Stephen's finger, then brought his hand to his lips and lightly kissed his knuckles. "I love you, Stephen."


End file.
